Dance Dance Revolution
by passionfornight
Summary: Dance Dance Revolution, need I say more.


Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Dance Dance Revolution is not mine either.

Authors Note: This is just a one shot that I was asked to do by midnight 1987, so this is dedicated to her. Much appreciation to anyone who likes this. I know nothing about it so, please don't kill, or hate me if it sucks.

Just an ordinary day right. Of course not.

When I woke up this morning I was in the arms of an angel. My angel; Edward.

"Hey sleepyhead. I have…well technically it is not for you, but I do want to show it to you."

"A surprise."

"Yes in a way." So I got ready and I ate breakfast and Edward drove me to his house. The second that I was out of the door Alice ran out the door and dragged me inside.

"You have to play Bella. I know that you don't want to but you have to. There are seven of us and I want to play an even game."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Edward didn't tell you."

"Since I have no idea what you are talking about you can tell that I don't" She gave Edward a look and he shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes they could be so weird.

"Are you going to tell me what you are talking about?"

"WE BOUGHT A DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION GAME SYSTEM."

"A what? And you don't have to yell at me."

"A Dance Dance Revolution game system. You know. Those things that people dance on in arcades. One of those. We bought one and you have to play."

"I know what you are talking about, but I have never used it. How am I supposed to hop on a machine when I can't even walk down the hallway without endangering my life and others?"

"I don't know but you have to try. The machine has two pieces so that people can play against each other but that won't happen if we have an odd amount of players."

"Does Edward know that this can cause bodily harm to me?"

"Edward knows that everything endangers you and that if he is there then there is no chance of anyone, even yourself, hurting you."

I knew I had no chance. If Edward has agreed to this insanity then I was going to have to do this. If I didn't agree now then Edward would look at me in just that way, and he would breathe on me and then I would have no chance. Might as well agree when I still had a say in what I was saying.

"Fine." Alice dragged me into the living room where they had the machine set up. I groaned. It even looked dangerous.

"Now that everyone is here we can start. Now I have a hat here." She pulled a hat out of her pocket. "And inside there are everyone's name. I will go to one person and they will pick a name then they will go against each other. The person who wins will advance and then when there are 4 people are left then they pair up. Then there will be 2 left. Those to will go against each other. The last person will be the winner. Got it."

Everyone looked at each other and then shrugged sure. Why not?

Rosalie walked over to the machine and opened it up. After playing with the parts for a couple minutes she said, "That should do it." Great just great, she had made the already to fast for me game even faster.

Alice raised the hat and said, "Who wants to go first?"

I ran over to the hat and pulled out a name. Everyone was staring at me with their faces clearly showing that they were confused so I explained.

"If I go first then I can get out first and then I don't have to worry about splitting my head open like a cantaloupe." They all understood easily. If you were around me for any amount of time then you would.

I looked at the slip in my hand; _Jasper._

"I am against Jasper." We both stepped up and the wretched thing turned on. I didn't know anything other then that I would be the one that would loose, and anyone could have predicted that.

"Ready. Set. Go." The next thing I knew there were a lot of lights and I knew that I was supposed to be stepping so I did; but it was very random. I could see the general steps, but they were a way too fast for a normal human to even have a chance.

Jasper was graceful, and easily won. I had to say that I did get one perfect, but that was only because I slipped and stepped. For that one perfect I got a bruise on my head that is almost the size of my head.

I sat down on the couch and then Jasper came over.

"You okay Bella?"

"I will be. After all, the only thing that I hurt was my head." Next Carlisle came over and he looked at me. After saying that I was okay Alice said.

"Okay who is next?" To my shock Carlisle went up and pulled out a name.

"Emmet." This would be funny. By the way that Emmet looked you would say that he would never, for the life of him get on this Dance Dance Revolution thing.

After selecting the song they started. The way that they moved was incredible. They moved there legs so fast that I could barely even see. Left, left, right, back. It was all a blur.

The song that they had chosen lasted about 4 minutes, and I had no idea what had been going on. I leaned over to Edward and asked.

"Who won?"

"Umm I think Emmet, but I'm not sure." The next moment Emmet was declared the victor. Carlisle patted his shoulder and then went to sit next to Esme. After being told that he won Emmet proceeded to do the weirdest interpretation of the Snoopy Dance. I don't think that I will ever be able to look at him with a straight face.

Next up was Esme and Edward. Esme didn't really try too hard, so Edward won easily. Then Alice and Rosalie were up. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were all taking bets.

Edward said Alice for twenty bucks, Emmet said Rosalie for fifty, and Jasper was Alice for twenty. And so it began.

They chose hard and they moved so fast that it was not funny. I don't think that even the vampires knew who was winning. It was a tense moment and then the score was announced.

Everyone held there breath and then; "YES!"

Rosalie won, by one. Rosalie jumped Emmet and then they made their way to the stairs and then up. Alice pouted.

"That's not fair. She pushed me." Everyone laughed and then we heard a door slam.

"We aren't going to see them for a while are we?"

"I don't think so." There was this huge silence and then everyone cracked up. Maybe this Dance Dance Revolution wasn't such a bad thing.

AN2: I claim to know nothing about Dance Dance Revolution. I was just asked to do this. Please don't hurt me. I claimed to know nothing. Hope that it wasn't to bad and that you enjoyed it.


End file.
